This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Contact has been established with Little Priest Tribal College and we have succeeded in getting their students and faculty involved in the INBRE Project. We identified one potential BRIN Scholar from LPTC and will provide her with the same academic year assistantships as our Scholars from the UGNET campuses. We also offered opportunities for faculty development for two of their science faculty. There continue to be many challenges involved in providing INBRE opportunities to students at LPTC